


I Need You Right Now

by 13Reasonstobe_Anon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), YouTube (fandom)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reasonstobe_Anon/pseuds/13Reasonstobe_Anon
Summary: Dream and Karl are the only ones who have George’s phone number. Dream has it because he needs George sometimes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 215





	I Need You Right Now

At first, it started off innocently.

“George.” The Brit hummed to let Dream know he was listening. The two men were playing Minecraft, working on a new video idea of theirs. Minecraft but all mobs hunt you. It was a work in progress for sure but the two of them were having fun fucking around with it.

“Can I have your phone number? You know so I don’t have to always call you on vc.” George fell silent for a moment, moving his character around a big field filled with pigs, who were trying to kill him.

“I guess.” He finally said. Dream laughed.

“I mean if you don’t want me to that’s fine. I just figured with our upcoming projects it would be easier.” George nodded like Dream could see him.

“Yeah that’s fine.” George read off his digits to Dream. Now he and Karl were the only two people who had George’s personal phone number.

“I think this new patch is going to work.” Dream said as he laid down on his bed, phone pressed to his ear.

“I don’t know. I can see what I can do with it.” George mumbled, trying not to hurt Dream’s feelings.

“What do you mean!? I think everyone would love it!” Dream could practically hear George rolling his eyes.

“Don’t gimmie that.” He laughed, putting the phone on speaker and setting it down on his chest.

“It’s just. It seems so plain.” George admitted. Dream scoffed.

“And you have a better idea?”

“I do actually. Animated blocks.” Dream laughed again.

“I’m all ears.” And they would talk like that for hours. Shoot ideas back and forth to make things more interesting for their fans. But things started to change.

“George.” Dream started.

“Yes Dream?” The younger let out a light sigh.

“I think we are on a first name basis at this point.” George could feel his face burning.

“You want me to call you Clay?” George asked like he hadn’t just said it a moment ago.

“Well yeah. Is it too weird?”

“No! Not at all.” George quickly recovered.

“But as I was saying.” Clay started again. It went silent for a moment.

“Would you visit me if you could?”

“Well yeah. You’re my friend.” Friend. It seemed to hang in the air like thick smoke.

“Yeah. Me too.”

“Then why won’t you FaceTime me?” George wondered. Clay sucked in a deep breath.

“That’s. Different.”

“How is it any different!? I don’t even know what you look like.” Clay nodded like George could see him.

“I could describe myself to you if that helps?” They both fell silent again.

“It’s not the same but.” George responded after a few moments. Clay laughed lightly.

“Okay.” Clay sat up in bed and crossed his legs Indian style.

“I have dirty blonde hair. Sometimes it’s more blonde in the sun than it is inside. My eyes are green. I have freckles all over my nose and cheeks.”

“And how tall are you?” George asked, silently hoping he wasn’t too much taller than he was.

“Six two.”

“I think I have a pretty good idea of what you look like.” George said in return. George wouldn’t admit it but Clay was very cute in his head.

“Can you explain to me why you sleep so much?” Clay asked when George picked up the phone. The Brit let out a long yawn.

“I don’t sleep that much. You’re just always awake.” George turned the situation on him. George’s voice was a few octaves lower than it usually was from sleep. He let out another yawn as he laid back down in his bed. This had become a nightly occurrence. Clay would call him at all hours of the night, forgetting about the time difference the two had. But George didn’t mind. He liked to hear Clay’s voice.

“Well it’s time to get up!” Clay would say.

“Clay. It’s three thirty in the morning.” George would counter. Then silence would fall between the two. A comfortable silence.

“I always forget about that.” Clay would say, chuckling lightly. George would laugh too. They would talk well into the morning about stupid things. Their favorite color. Their favorite food. Things that they didn’t know about each other and didn’t think of until now.

“Okay. I’ll let you go back to sleep. I’m sorry for keeping you up this late.” George frowned. It was really early in the morning by now but he didn’t particularly want to get off the phone.

“Yeah. Thanks for waking me up, again.” George teased.

“Hey! In my defense, I’ve never had a friend who lived in another country before.” There it was again. Friend. Hanging around like sticky cobwebs.

“I’ll let it pass.” They both laughed.

“But seriously. I’m hanging up on you. I need sleep.” George hung up the phone, leaving Clay with a stupid smile on his face.

“So George. Do you have any ladies lined up for you?” Clay asked. They started talking about this in one of their videos but decided it was inappropriate and changed the subject. George scoffed.

“No.”

“Oh come on! You don’t have any crushes on anyone?”

“No.” Short and simple. George didn’t want to talk about his love life. There was nothing to talk about.

“Boys? I’m not judging here.” George rolled his eyes.

“No. There is no one.” But there was. Clay laughed lightly.

“What about you? I bet the ladies are flooding to your door.” George teased.

“Actually for your information, I have no one either.”

“Why did you ask in the first place?” George wondered.

“I can be your wingman.”

“You’re not even here.” George laughed.

“But what if I was?” Silence.

“I mean-I could help you-ya know.” Quick save. George cleared his throat.

“Yeah for sure.” The tension was thick.

“Well I have to go.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“George.” This became a nightly occurrence.

“Clay.” George said back.

“What would you do if I was there?” George sucked in a deep breath. He had to admit it. He had fallen for his best friend and he had fallen hard. Clay of course didn’t know this but between all the platonic flirting and late night calls, George told himself it was bound to happen. At least that’s what he told himself. It was bound to happen.

“What kind of question is that?” George asked, feeling his face burning.

“Like what would be the first thing we would do when I got there? Where would you take me?” Oh. George mentally shook himself, sucking in a deep breath.

“Well there is this fair in town that I would take you. It’s really cool and they have the best fried food. Anything you can think of.” Clay hummed in response.

“What about you? What would you do if I was there right now?”

“I’d take you to Disney.” George’s face lit up.

“Oh I’ve always wanted to go to Disney.”

“I know.”

This was going to be the night, George told himself. He wasn’t going to chicken out like he had the past six times. He went over everything in his head. His phone started to ring. It was Clay.

“Hey Clay.” George’s voice came out a little more shaky than he wanted it to.

“Hey George!” Clay chimed. Silence on George’s end. He was thinking. Should he just come out and say it?

“George?” Clay finally spoke up in the silence.

“Yeah. I’m here.” George was terrified. On one hand he would know how Clay felt about him too. But on the other hand, he might lose Clay. And he didn’t want to lose Clay.

“You okay?” Clay asked. George nodded, forgetting that Clay couldn’t see him.

“Clay.” He started, building up his courage.

“Yeah?”

“I have something to say to you and I don’t expect you to say anything back. I just need to get it off my chest.”

“Okay. What’s going on George.” Clay sounded slightly worried. George sucked in a deep breath.

“I like you Clay. Like, like you like you. I didn’t mean for it to happen but it just did. And you don’t have to say anything. You can just hang up on me if you want to. I just needed to tell you because we are friends. And friends tell each other everything.” George was rambling. He didn’t quite know what to say or how to say it. But he did it. It was like a weight was lifted from his back. But now the hard part. Clay had gone silent. They stayed like that for at least three minutes. George counted.

“George.” Clay’s voice was like music to George’s ears.

“I didn’t know you felt this way. I- I.” Clay started to stumble over his words.

“I like you too.” George’s head felt like it was going to explode. Clay said what?!

“You do?” George said.

“Yeah. I’ve liked you for a while now. Why do you think I asked you for your number?” George’s mouth fell open. Clay chuckled lightly.

“So what now?” George asked.

“Well we can do one of two things. Forget this ever happened. Or! George, will you go out with me?” George could feel his heart beating in his ears.

“Yes.”


End file.
